PokeTorture Show PokeContestPenguinQuestships
by 4ever2gether
Summary: Yay, time for our heroes to be shamelessly humiliated! Oh, and Pokemon doesn't belong to me btw. If it did, there would be much more obvious romance. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmkay, so I'm going to be creating one of those talk show-host thingies with the charas of Pokemon!!! 8D OHYAY! *hit with a shoe* Ow. Anyways, send in dares or truths and stuff for the charries to be forced to do!!! I'll try my best to make it as funny as possible!**

**Oh, and no stuff that is WAY overboard like lemon-y stuff or BoyxBoy or GirlxGirl please. . Sorry, but I can't do that kinda stuff. So cmon everyone!! Start submitting!!!! 8DDDD**

**(Oh and btw! The shippings I support are: Poke/Contest/Penguin/Ikari/Questshipping and Ect.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *walks on stage* HIYA GUYS! 8D Welcome to the first of (hopefully) many shows of putting the Pokemon crew through endless torture! Alright, so let's get started! First, let's introduce our cast! Here's the totally oblivious idiot that we know as the hero of the show, Ash!

Ash: *waves*

Me: And here's his angry red-headed girlfriend, Misty!

Misty: For the last time, I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!

Me: Whatever you say! :D Moving on!

Misty: *angry veins*

Me: Here are our two top coordinators, Drew and May!

Drew: Hmph. *flicks hair*

May: Hello! *waves*

Me: And since I don't feel like going through the rest one by one, here's Paul, Dawn, Kenny, Marina, and Jimmy! YAY!!!!

Jimmy: HEY— *cut off by Marina blowing kisses to the camera*

Marina: I'm finally a star!!!! 3 3

Me: Oh believe me; you won't be so happy at the end of this show.

Marina: What?

Me: OH NOTHING! 3 let's move onto the dares, shall we??

Paul: Hmph. I don't know why I'm even here. This is completely idiotic.

Me: And you're completely rude, but YOU don't see ME complaining, DO YOU??

Paul: .

Dawn: I-It's okay Paul. *holds his shoulder*

Paul: *seems to calm down*

Me: Awww how sweet. ANYWAYS! Let's read this first request by "Name"! Wow, what a unique name! :D

Drew: *scoffs*

Me: AHEM! *shoves Drew* Okay, here's what it says:

**Misty- How do you feel about Tracy dating your sister Daisy?**

Ash- Honestly, have you EVER used a hairbrush...or comb?!

Drew- Why are you a grasshead, i mean did you use WAY too many hair products or something?

May- I dare you to sit in at a Drew fangirl convention.

Dawn- What is with the incredibly short skirts?!

Paul- Why are you nicer to dawn than anyone else?

Kenny- I dare you to go bond with paul at an amusement park.****

Marina- Ever pulled a prank on Jimmy? If so what was it?

Jimmy- What do you think of Marina's hair?

Me: Okay, Misty, answer! 8D

Misty: Oh well, uhm…I didn't even know they were going out. . But I guess I wouldn't mind although it'd be pretty awkward since he's my good friend and she's my sister and all……

Me: Okay, next! Ash, answer the question about your ridiculous hair!

Ash: Uh….what's a hairbrush?

Everyone: *falls over*

Me: THIS THING! *takes out a brush* Do you KNOW what this is?!

Ash: ….Hm…I think I've used one of those………a few years ago.

Me: *facepalm* Oh nevermind.

Ash: What?! It's not my fault! We barely get any room to cram stuff into those tiny backpacks of ours!

Me: True true…..moving on! Answer Grasshead!

Drew: Hmph. *flicks hair* you're just jealous that you can't have hair like mine.

Me: That wasn't the question, Grasshead.

Drew: Well, for your information, I was born like this! Got a problem??

Me: …………..

Me: Yes.

Drew: *resists the urge to punch me*

May: Uhm…I think your hair looks fine, Drew!

Drew: *blush* Really? *thinks* May's complimenting me. There's gotta be some kind of catch.

May: Yeah….for someone who fell in radioactive waste! Nyah!!! *sticks out tongue at him*

Drew: I should have known.

Me: Now, now, stop fighting you lovebirds.

Drew and May: We're not lovebirds.

Me: Aww, they even talk back to me at the same time! How cute!

May: IT'S NOT CUTE!

Me: Yeah it is. Now let's move onto our next dare! May! You're going to a Drew fangirl convention!!

May: Drew has a fangirl convention!??!?!

Me: Yep. And that's where they stick dolls of you up on stakes and burn them. 3

May: W-W-WHY!?

Me: You're so dense; just get your butt over there. *snaps fingers and May disappears in a poof of smoke*

Drew: !! What did you do?!

Me: Send her to the fangirl convention, what else?

*At the convention*

May: Uhm…. *disguised in a different outfit* I guess I should sit down…..

Fangirl #1: Ahem! Now girls! Today's meeting will be about those juicy pictures Fangirl #4549785912 got while hiding in the vents above Drew's bathroom!

May: WHAT?!

Fangirl #1: Here is the slide! *shows various pictures of Drew in a towel*

Fangirls: *screaming for joy*

May: *trying not to get a nose bleed* I-I can't believe this!

Fangirl #4421: *knocks May over and knocks off her sunglasses* Oh sorry—GASPPPPP.

May: U-uhm, hi!

Fangirl #4421: IT'S HER!!!

Fangirl #56642: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SHE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE DREW FROM US!!!!!!

Fangirls: *start chasing May*

May: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! SAVE ME DREW!!!!

Me: *watching from a screen with everyone else* Hm….think I should poof her back now?

Drew: DO IT NOW!

Me: No, actually this is kinda—

Drew: *grabs the collar of my shirt* NOW.

Me: OH GEEZ FINE. TOUCHY ARE WE? *mumbles* Overprotective boyfriends…

Drew: What was that? *glares*

Me: Nothing! *poofs May back*

May: *gasping for air*

Me: Uhm…let's move on! Dawn! Why do you dress like a slut—I mean in such short skirts?!

Ash: Yeah, aren't you like 10?

Dawn: *turns red* I AM NOT A SLUT! I just like this skirt, that's all….

Me: Yeah, but does it really have to be so short?

Dawn: S-SHUT UP!

Me: Oh geez. All these guys are so moody. *mumbles* I should get something to force them with next time……

Misty: What did you say?

Me: Ahahahaha, I said we need to get onto the next dare! PAUL!

Paul: What?

Me: ANSWER!

Paul: I don't have to say anything.

Me: THAT'S **IT**! GO CHARIZARD! *throws a Pokeball*

Ash: W-When did you get a Charizard?!

Me: Just now! Okay Paul. Either answer, or get roasted to a crisp!!!!

Paul: ……BecausesheseemsreallynicewhileeveryoneelsethinksI'mjustaselfishjerk.

Me: That's because you are.

Paul: Y-You heard?!

Me: Yeah yeah, I did. Next dare! 8D KENNY!

Kenny: Finally! It's my turn!

Me: Hee hee, you're gonna wish you never said that! 3

Kenny: Wha-- *poofs to Disneyland with Paul*

Dawn: What did you do to them?!

Me: I just sent your boyfriends to Disneyland.

Dawn: *blushes* No! Neither of them are my boyfriends!!!!!!!

Me: Gosh, you're all in such denial. *shakes head* Now let's see what's going on with them through the screen!

Paul: …I can't believe this.

Kenny: Nooo, my first date was supposed to be with Dawn, not some stuck-up jerk like you!

Paul: What did you just say? *pissed*

Me: Uh oh. They're not exactly bonding here….. *yells into a speaker which goes to Disneyland* LISTEN UP YOU TWO! YOU ARE GONNA BOND, AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!

Paul: Or else what?!

Me: OR ELSE DAWN HERE GETS IT!

Dawn: WHAT?! ME?!

Kenny: Urgh…..FINE! *grabs Paul and goes on some ride*

Me: Mwahaha, I feel the power!

Dawn: That wasn't really nice!

Me: You'll get over it. Now, while those two are having a nice male-bonding, let's turn our attention over to Jimmy and Marina!

Jimmy: *currently trying to sneak away*

Me: GET BACK HERE!

Jimmy: Darn….

Me: Well, since you tried to escape, you go first. What do you think of Marina's hair?

Jimmy: Uhm….it's her hair?? I dunno!

Me: *smacks him on the head* No you dimwit! Say something nice about it!

Jimmy: It's….nice??

Me: …..I give up. Marina, try to force something out of him.

Marina: Okay! 3 *goes up to Jimmy and starts tearing up* J-Jimmy, you really don't like it?

Jimmy: W-What!? When did I ever say that?!

Marina: B-but you couldn't think of anyway to compliment me…I guess you're right though….. *sniff* I guess with hair like this, I'll never be a star…

Jimmy: NO NO NO! I think you'll do great! And your hair is great too!!

Marina: *jumps up* Really?! You mean it Jimmy?! 3

Jimmy: *blushes* Uhm, yeah sure.

Marina: Oh, thank you! 3 *glomps him*

Jimmy: Ehehe…

All the girls: Awwww!!!

All the guys: Yuck.

Me: Oh yes, how cute. *pries them apart* Now time for the last dare! Marina, answer.

Marina: I just pulled one on him now, didn't I? *starts giggling*

Jimmy: Wha--?!?!?!

Me: Wow. Okay! That's finally it! :D

Dawn: What about Kenny and Paul?!

Me: ….Oh…well I'm sure they're having fun. Let's leave them for a while longer.

*Meanwhile*

Paul and Kenny: *beating the sh*it out of each other*

Me: So that's it for the first one! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it as long as possible, and I think it worked, haha. Please send in more questions and R&R if you liked this! 3 Thanks for reading!!! See you next time!

Drew: And good riddance.

Me: *smacks him*


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ALRIGHT! I've gotten some new requests for today's episode!!!

Drew: What is wrong with you people?! Stop encouraging her!

Me: Oh shush, Grasshead. *shoves him aside* People love this!!! 8DDDDD

Paul: Yeah right. The only reason they read this is because you torture us.

Me: Well of course--Wait. WHEN DID YOU GET BACK HERE?! *looks around* aren't you supposed to be at Disneyland with Kenny?!

Paul: Hm, well it's not that hard to get out of that place, you know.

Me: Curses!!!! ....Uhm...where's Kenny?

Paul: .....Uh.....

Me: PAUL, what did you do with Kenny?

Paul: I didn't do anything.

Me: THAT'S IT! I'm gonna make you regret this!!! Lololololol!!!

Paul: Oh really, how?

Me: DAAAWN!!!!!

Dawn: Yeah? Oh, don't tell me we're doing this show again!!!

Me: Yep we are.

Dawn: NOOO!!!

Me: Pipe down. Okay, so did you know that Paul killed Kenny and left his body at Disneyland?

Dawn: WHAT?! How could you Paul!?

Paul: What?!

Dawn: I knew you were mean...but not heartless!! *starts crying*

Paul: FINE I just left him there!!!

Me: Oh. Well you could've just told me.

Paul: *holds back from killing me*

Dawn: Oh okay, I don't hate you Paul!

Paul: *turns around so we can't see him blush*

Dawn: But then bring Kenny back!!!

Paul: *mumbles* Maybe I should've killed him....

Dawn: What?

Paul: Nothing.

Me: Okay, hocus pocus!! *snaps fingers*

Kenny: WHOAH, what was that?!

Me: Welcome back. Now let's get on with the show!

Kenny: NOOO!!! Take me back to Disneyland!!!!

Dawn: I'm so happy you're alright, Kenny!!

Kenny: *blushes madly* U-uhm, thanks Dawn.

Me: .......Wow, you are a slut Dawn.

Dawn: WHAT?!?!!!!

Me: Nevermind! Here's the next dare from "Hikari-chan"!!!!!:

**Ash: Are you ever gonna become a pokemon master because you're taking a long****  
****time?**

**Misty: Do you love Ash?**

**May: Make out with Drew**

**Drew: Say that May is the best co-ordinator ever**

**Dawn: Admit that you love Kenny**

**Kenny: Go on a date with Dawn and kiss her**

**Paul: Fall of a cliff 10 times**

**Marina: How much do you love Jimmy**

**Jimmy: compliment Marina**

Me: Oh right, everyone else needs to get here. *snaps fingers and May, Ash, Misty, Marina, and Jimmy all arrive*

Misty: NOT AGAIN!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! *pounds fists against door*

Me: AHEM! *shows Pokeball with Charizard in it*

Misty: ....I mean....great to be here! :D

Me: That's right. Now, let's get going! ASH! Answer the question.

Ash: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!! It...it takes a long time and lots of patience to become a Pokemon master!

Misty: Oh yeah right, that's what you've been saying since Day 1!

Ash: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Misty: YOU HEARD ME!!!

Me: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *stares at me*

Me: We're not here to argue. We're here to watch you guys be horribly embarrassed. So, Ash, how do you become a Pokemon master anyway?

Ash: Uhh...you catch all the Pokemon in the world; beat all the gym leaders and Elite Four.

Me: Uh....isn't that what you've been doing?

Ash: ......Yeah.

Me: WOW, you suck! :P

Ash: WHY YOU--

Me: Moving on! Misty, do you love Ash?

Misty: *turns beet red* NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!

Me: Uhm, that's because you make it obvious.

Misty: DO NOT!

Me: Let's ask the oblivious and dense idiot then. Ash, do you love Misty as much as she loves you?

Ash: Wha?! *blushes slightly*

Me: HAHA! PROOF! Next dare! Mwahahahaha!!! May, c'mere.

May: Uh oh, I got a bad feeling about this.... *walks over to me*

Me: *whispers* Go make out with Drew!

May: W-W-WHAT?! NO WAY!!

Me: DO ITTTTTT.

May: No way! Especially in front of all these people!

Me: ...Fine. How about I throw you two in a closet?

May: WHAAAA?!

Me: Don't make me sick HARLEY on you!

May: OKAY OKAY I'LL DO IT!

Me: Wow, Harley's more effective than Charizard! I should threaten using him more often.

Drew: *walks up to us* What's going on?

Me: Oh nothing. Follow me you two!! :D

Drew: Uhh....why should we?

Me: AHEM! *points to a picture of Harley*

Drew: COMING!

Me: See this door here?

May and Drew: *nod*

Me: HERE YA GO! *shoves them both in and locks it*

Drew: WHAT?! HEY!!

Me: Now everyone else besides Drew and May, let's please turn our attention to the giant TV screen showing us what's happening inside! :D

Ash: Wow, that's really messed up.

Me: PSH, I never told them I wouldn't record them.

*The video starts*

May: S-so, uhm....

Drew: *sighs and flicks his hair* Why did she lock us in here anyway?

May: Oh, I-I don't know!

Drew: .....What's your dare May?

May: U-uhm.....for.....youandItomakeout.

Drew: . . .

May: SEE?! I told you!

Drew: Well.....I guess if we get it over with, it won't be too bad.

May: Uh, Drew, what are you doing?

Drew: *walks up to her*

May: D-Drew?! *gets kissed*

Me: *watching* AWWW I AM SO KEEPING THIS VIDEO!

Misty: You've got a pretty messed up head!

Me: SSSHHH I'M WATCHING!

May: Mm! Drew! *puts arms around him*

Drew: *holds May against the wall*

May: *thinks* Wow, Drew is a good kisser. That's surprising. o.o Wait--TONGUE?! O-OMG!

All the girls watching: OOOH!!!!

All the guys watching: MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!!!

Me: O-okay, we need to get them to stop soon since I'm gonna start having a nosebleed and cuz we have to move onto the next dare. *presses a red button*

*Harley pops up from underneath Drew and May*

May: H-HARLEY?!

Drew: *quickly lets go of May*

May: *feels disappointed on the inside but doesn't show it*

Harley: OOOOHHH, you two are so naughty!! :D

May: N-NO! W-WE!

Harley: Now hun, no need to be so flustered. I saw exactly what you were doing. *waves hand gay-ishly*

Me: Okay, GET OUT OF THERE! *yanks door open*

Harley: Alright Dearies, I'll see you around soon, kay? Good bye hun! *blows kisses and skips away*

Me: I'm sorry, I had no choice.

May: .....

Drew: .....

Me: ANYWAAAAYS~ Before these two viciously murder me, let's get on with Drew's dare!

Drew: Hmph. *flicks hair* There is no way that May is the better coordinator.

May: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Me: Drew. Just say it. OR ELSE!

Drew: No.

Me: Don't make me bring Harley back.

Drew: ........

Me: OH HARLE--

Drew: FINE FINE FINE! ......Mayisthebettercoordinator. There, I said it.

Me: See?! Wasn't that easy? :D

Drew: ......No.

May: Wow, t-thanks Drew!

Drew: Hmph. Don't flatter yourself, May. *throws her a rose*

May: *angry but still accepts it*

Me: Okay, let's continue! Daaawwwn!!!!

Dawn: W-What?! B-but that's so embarrassing!

Me: Oh please, you're a slut, it should be easy.

Dawn: I'M NOT A FREAKING SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yeah yeah yeah, get on with the dare.

Dawn: ...I....I-I...love..........love.....love....

Me: .....I'll bring both Charizard and Harley here.

Dawn: I LOVE KENNY! THERE I SAID IT! *blushing deeply*

Me: *sarcastically claps* Congrats.

Kenny: *blushes*

Me: Aww, and perfect timing too! You two sweethearts get to go on a date!

Dawn and Kenny: HUH?!

Me: Don't be shy! :D I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun~

Dawn: You can't make us!

Me: *snaps fingers and a pink dress appears on Kenny and a suit on Dawn*

Kenny and Dawn: AAAH!!!! WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!!!

Me: OH LOL OOPS! *snaps fingers again and the dress is on Dawn and the suit is on Kenny*

Me: Cute, isn't it??

Kenny: No.

Me: Oh shut up. *snaps fingers again and the two of them disappear* Now let's watch their date through the giant TV screen again! 8D

Jimmy: .....Do you have secret cameras placed like....everywhere or something?

Me: Yep! :3 Even in your bathroom!

Jimmy: . . . . . . .

*At the date*

Kenny and Dawn: *land in front of a fancy restaurant*

Dawn: W-well, I guess we should enjoy ourselves then.

Kenny: Y-yeah. *rubs the back of his head embarrassed* Say DeeDee....

Dawn: Yeah? Don't call me that by the way.

Kenny: *laughs* I was gonna say you look nice in that dress.

Dawn: *blushes* Oh, thanks Kenny!

Kenny: Hehe, let's go get a table.

Dawn: Sure! *holds onto his hand*

Me: AWWWWW those two are so sweet together when they're not fighting!!!

Paul: *resisting the urge to kill something. Specifically Kenny.*

Ash: Uh....you okay, Paul?

Paul: Does it LOOK like I'm okay?

Ash: ......No. *sweatdrop*

*The rest of the date goes by smoothly and it's the end before they have to go back to the show*

Dawn: Oh wow, that went by fast!

Kenny: Sure did. So, we have to go back after this?

Dawn: *sighs* Yeah......

Kenny: Well, I guess I should do this now then.

Dawn: ? Do what Kenn-- *cut off by Kenny's lips*

*After a moment*

Kenny: *breaks away* U-uhm. That's been something I've been wanting to do all night.

Dawn: Oh wow, Kenny...... *all red*

Me: That's enough mushy stuff!! I'm starting to get queasy! *snaps fingers and they both appear back in their normal clothes*

Me: Okay! Next dare! LOLOLOLOL, PAUL!!!!!

Paul: What?

Me: LOOK! *shows him the dare*

Paul: .....Why does everyone hate me?

Me: Cuz you're a jerk! Now c'mon! Time to fall off a cliff!

Kenny: 10 times too!

Paul: *glares at Kenny*

Me: READY?!

Paul: No, I--

Me: GOOOO!!! *shoves him off a cliff*

Paul: AAAHHH!!!!!!

Me: TAKE THAT YOU POKEMON ABUSER!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

Dawn: W-Wasn't that a bit harsh?!

Me: Psh, he deserves it.

Dawn: Well....I mean...will he still be alive?

Me: Of course he will! Have you seen how some of the things work in Pokemon?? Like how Team Rocket always blasts off and survive in one piece? Or like how Pikachu always zaps people, but they just go back to normal?

Dawn: True, I guess....

Me: Right! *snaps fingers*

Paul: *appears back in the same spot* I am so going to kill you.

Me: Sure sure. *shoves him down again*

Paul: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Me: LOLOLOL.

Kenny: ...How did that cliff get here anyway?

Me: Some things we'll never know.

Paul: *appears back* THIS IS NOT FUNNY--

Me: *shoves him down again* Yeah, it is! *repeats the process a bunch more times*

Paul: *fuming with anger*

Me: Okay, time for the next dare! :D

Marina: Oh, well that's easy!!

Me: FINALLY! Someone who will do the dare without me FORCING them to!! 8D

Marina: Oh, I'm not shy! I love Jimmy with ALL of my heart!!!!!!!!

Jimmy: M-MARINA! How can you say stuff like that so easily?!!?!? *deep red*

Marina: Ohohoho, you're so cute, Jimmy!

Me: Awww, okay, time for your dare Jimmy.

Jimmy: Uhm....I think you're a great Pokemon trainer, Marina.

Marina: Why thank you!! :D

Me: Okey dokey, that's it for this time! I got another request from someone else too though, so I'll be re-updating real soon! See you next time!

Drew: And good ridd—

Me: *punches him* STOP SAYING THAT!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome back everyone! :D I'm glad you guys have been submitting ideas, so please keep it up!!! Thanks for supporting this!

Drew: *slamming head against wall* YOU ARE ALL SICK!

Me: *gasp* DREW! D: Don't say that about the reviewers! *stomps on his foot*

Me: Now, everyone else is also here so let's get started!

Ash: ....I hate my life.

Me: You should! :D

Marina: U-uh....I....I don't think I want to be a star anymore, so I'll be going now....

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T! *presses a red button*

May: IT CAN'T BE!

Me: IT IS!!!! 8D

Harley: *pops up from outta nowhere* Oh, hey hun!!!!! :D

Drew and May: *scream*

Harley: *skips over to Marina* So, sister, I'm just here to remind you that if any of you try to escape this place, my job is to get you!!! ^_^

Marina: U-uh, what happens after you do?

Me: I told Harley he can do whatever he wants. *laughs evilly*

Harley: OOOH, that would be so much fun!!!!

Everyone: *scared for their lives*

Me: Okey dokey, good job Harley. Now get out of here.

Harley: Alrighty hun!!! Good bye Dearies!!! *skips away*

Misty: This should be illegal!

Me: Meh, oh well. Now time to start the next dare! Here it is, from "TT749"!!!

Paul: And what the hell does that mean??

Me: Just shut up, Paul! *shoves him aside* Okay, so here's what it says:

**Ash:Don't eat for the rest of the chapter.  
Misty: Make out with an Ariados for five hours  
Drew: Release your Roselia  
May: Capture Drew's Roselia and use it to beat Drew up. Don't give it back  
to him until the seventh chapter.  
Dawn:Who do you marry,kiss, and kill out of Paul, Kenny, and Barry?  
Paul: Capture the weakest pokemon you can find and don't release it?  
Kenny: Cook a romantic dinner for Dawn.  
Marina: go on a date with Eusine.  
Jimmy: Spy on the date and try not to kill Eusine.**

Ash: WHAT?! You can't do this to me!!!

Me: Oh, but we can! :D

Ash: NOOO! I didn't eat breakfast today either!!!

Me: Oh wow, that's smart. Too bad! We'll get back to him at the end of this chapter, so let's go onto Misty!

Misty: *screams like hell* NO WAY! NO **NO** WAY!!!!!!!!!

Me: Hm....that's really gross....but oh well! The reviewer wants it, that's what they'll get! :D

Misty: NO!! THIS IS **SO** ILLEGAL! EW EW EW!

Me: OH JUST SHUT UP! *throws her in a closet with an Ariados* Now let's see what's going on with them through the TV screen! :D

Drew: Uh, are you sure you want to do that?

Me: What do you mean-- *looks at the TV* OHMYGOD!!!!!!!

Drew: That's what I meant. *covering eyes*

Me: AAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! *turns off the TV*

Me: Uhhh....since she has to be in there for 5 hours, we'll get back to her too.

Ash: *still rolling on the ground from hunger*

Paul: That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my life.

Me: M-me too, aside from your face.

Paul: *is about to punch me but holds back*

Me: Okay, moving on! Drew!!!!!

Drew: No way.

Me: Oh c'mon!

Drew: There is NO way.

Me: I'll burn Roselia if you don't release her.

Drew: F-FINE! *sniff sniff*

Me: *mumbles* Wow, what a baby.

Drew: *throws a Pokeball to have Roselia come out* R-Roselia...

Roselia: Rosa?

Drew: Y-you have to go now....

Roselia: Roselia!??!?!

Drew: Yeah, I'm sorry.....but I have to........I-I'll miss you!

Roselia: Rosa........ *starts walking away*

Drew: ROSELIA!!! *holds back from chasing after her*

May: *sniff* Oh, poor Drew....

Everyone else: What a wuss.

Me: Uhm....you'll get her back later in the chapter.

Drew: WHAT?!?!?! *attempts to strangle me*

Me: *kicks him* Yeah! I may be mean, but I'm not heartless like Paul!

Paul: .....It's true.

Drew: .......

Me: Sorry to those of you reviewers who really wanted to see Drew suffer, but that would make me kinda feel bad.

May: I think you're softening up, Lee! :)

(Yeah, that's my name on here, sorry I didn't reveal it sooner)

Me: ....Actually I changed my mind, you'll get her back next chapter, Drew.

Drew: NOOOO!!!!!

May: Oops, sorry Drew....

Me: Okay, next one! OOH! I didn't read it before but now that I have it makes sense!

May: HUH?! I have to capture Roselia?!

Me: Do it.

May: Uhm....

Me: DO IT!! *shows red button*

May: O-OKAY! You're mine, Roselia!! *captures her in a Pokeball*

Me: Yayyy! Now beat up Drew! :D

May: Okay then...sorry Drew!! Go Roselia! Beat up Drew!

*Drew gets beat up*

Drew: *is depressed now*

Me: Awww, Grasshead is all sad now. OH WELL! Moving on!

May: Uh...I guess I'll keep Roselia for now until the seventh chapter....

Roselia: Rosa! (Well, when you and Drew get married I'll be with both of you, so it doesn't really matter!)

May: Aw, how cute!! What's Roselia saying??

Me: Nevermind that! Let's get going!!! DAAAAWN!

Dawn: WHAT?!

Me: Let's take a look at your dare! :D Hm......Wow Barry too!??!?!?!? MAN you are such a sl--

Dawn: I AM NOT A SLUT!!!

Me: Psh, who said I was gonna say slut?

Dawn: Because you ALWAYS say that!

Me: How do you know, HM??? I could've said...slug for all you know!

Dawn: ......

Me: Anyways, do it Dawn!

Dawn: I w-wouldn't kill any of them!

Me: You don't actually have to, just answer the freakin' question!!!

Dawn: But it's so embarrassing!!!

Me: ANSWER THE QUESTION NOW!!!!!!

Dawn: FINE! *does eeny-meeny-miney-moe*

(Personally, I'm mainly a Penguinshipper so sorry if that's not a ship you support. D: I'll just pick random ones)

Dawn: Well, I guess I'm going to marry Kenny....

Kenny: YAY!-- I mean, ahem.

Dawn: And I'll kiss Barry......

Barry: Do it now! If you don't I'll fine you! 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3--

Me: When did you get here?! And you're not fining anyone! *kicks him out*

Dawn: So that leaves Paul.

Paul: WHY AM I ALWAYS TORTURED?!

Me: FOR THE LAST TIME, CUZ YOU'RE A JERK! NOW STFU!!!!

Dawn: S-sorry, Paul!

Paul: ....It's okay.

Me: Awwww, now MOVING ON! *laughs evilly* Paul, go capture a.....uhm....Caterpie!

Paul: No way. Those things are useless.

Me: Everything is useless to you, now GO!

Paul: *grumbles and leaves to go capture one*

Paul: *returns* I have a freaking Caterpie. Happy? Now can I go release it?

Me: NO YOU POKEMON ABUSER! Keep it forever and ever!

Paul: *twitches* I'm gonna go crazy just knowing this thing belongs to me.

Me: JUST STFU!

Paul: No-- *caterpie comes out of the Pokeball*

Me: Awww, it's so cute!

Caterpie: Caterpie! :D *rubs head against Paul's leg lovingly*

Me: Wow, that thing actually likes you Paul! You should be flattered!

Paul: I'm tempted to kick it. Its affection is creeping me out.

Me: STOP IT! D: I told you, you have to keep it forever and ever!!!

Paul: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Me: Now, moving on! Ooh, it's been 5 hours so let's go let Misty out!

Me: *opens the closet door*

Misty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs screaming out of the closet*

Me: Nice job Ariados! Now return! *returns Ariados to a Pokeball*

Misty: *laying on the ground* I-I-I'M TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE.

Me: Wonderful, go see a counselor or something. Now let's move onto Kenny!

Kenny: YES! I love my dares!

Me: Yeah yeah, you're just lucky the reviewers don't like to torture you.

Paul: Unlike ME! *trying to get Caterpie off his leg*

Me: Alright! *ignoring Paul* Go then, Kenny! *snaps fingers*

Kenny and Dawn: *end up at a picnic in a field*

Dawn: Oh wow, this place is so pretty!

Kenny: Sure is. *whispers offscreen* I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!!!

Dawn: Well, what are you gonna make, Kenny?

Kenny: Hm......why don't you go on a walk for a little bit?

Dawn: Oh uhm, if you're sure Kenny. C'mon Piplup!

Piplup: Piplup! *follows*

Kenny: YES! *makes a nice lunch followed by cheescake as a dessert and candles are put around the dishes*

Dawn: *comes back* Oh my Gosh!!!!

Kenny: You like it, DeeDee?

Dawn: *doesn't notice he called her that because she's too busy devouring the food* This -munch- is -munch- delicious!!!

Kenny: Thanks! *eats with her*

*After they're done and everything's cleaned up*

Dawn: Thanks sooo much Kenny! That was amazing!

Kenny: You're welcom-- *cut off by Dawn kissing him on the cheek*

Dawn: Heehee, since I don't have anything better to pay you back with, that should do for now....

Kenny: Actually... *leans forward to kiss her again*

Me: *watching the screen* Hm....let's mess with them! *snaps fingers*

Dawn and Kenny: *about to kiss but lands in the show again* HUH?!

Me: HAHAHAHA! TOO BAD LOVERBOY!!!

Kenny: WHY YOU!!!!

Paul: Heh, that's what you get. *smirks but is still trying to pry off Caterpie*

Me: Now let's move onto the next dare! *Kenny is still screaming in the background*

Me: Ohhh, Marina~

Marina: Yeah?

Me: How would you feel if I got you a date with the amazing Eusine?

Marina: *hearts appear in eyes and she squeals* THE EUSINE?! YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!

Me: Yep! *nods* I'll make it happen!

Jimmy: *sulking behind us* Huh, that caped-freak again? Hmph, I-I don't care!

Marina: Hmph! I see how it is then! Lee, make it happen, pretty please!!

Me: Sure! *snaps fingers and Marina is in a light pink dress*

Marina: Ooh, how cute!

Jimmy: *blushes and looks away*

Me: *snaps fingers again and Eusine appears*

Eusine: My beloved Marina, will you come on a date with me?

Marina: You bet!!!!!! *giggles and leaves with him*

Me: Now's your chance Jimmy!

Jimmy: W-wha?!

Me: You want to know what's going on, riiiggghhttt?

Jimmy: Uh...I-I....

Me: So go!

Jimmy: F-fine! *runs off after them*

Me: Mwahahahahaha!!! Let's watch now! Oh, right how's Ash doing?

Ash: *lying on the floor next to Misty who's passed out* Food....hungry.....

Me: Uhhhh.....okay.

*Screen turns on*

Eusine: Table for two, please. *to the waiter*

Marina: O-oh, this feels like I'm in a dream! I can't believe I'm actually on a date with you!!

Eusine: Marina, don't say that. This is real, I promise you. *holds her hands*

Marina: *giggles and blushes*

Jimmy: *behind a bush* Wha--?! Who does that guy think he is?!

Me: Hm.... *watching* I wonder how Marina would feel if I told her I actually just hypnotized Eusine.....

May: You WHAT?!

Me: Ehehehe.....What!? It was the only way!

May: *groans*

*Marina and Eusine chat happily to each other through the whole date*

Jimmy: *completely pissed off* I'm gonna kill that guy.......if he dares to touch Marina I swear I'll--

Eusine: So this looks like the end of our date, Marina.

Marina: I guess so, Eusine!

Eusine: So before I leave, here is your goodbye kiss.

Marina: *blushes* O-okay!! *closes eyes*

Eusine: *starts to lean forward*

Jimmy: *still behind the bush* WTF?!?!?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! *runs out of the bush causing everyone to stare at him*

Marina: *gasps and breaks away from Eusine* Jimmy?!?!? What are you doing here?!

Jimmy: DON'T. TOUCH. HER!!!!!! *tackles Eusine to the ground*

Marina: HUH?!?!?!?!?!

Jimmy: *strangling Eusine* Don't ever touch her again!!!!!

Marina: *screams* GET OFF HIM, JIMMY!

Jimmy: H-huh? *realizes what he's doing and turns red* I-I'M SORRY! *gets off of Eusine*

Eusine: .... *blinks*

Marina: Oh my Gosh, are you alright, Eusine?!

Eusine: Uhhh....sure. But where am I? And why are you two here?

Marina: . . . . . .Huh?

Jimmy: *sighs in relief* I should have known. Lee probably did something to him. *thinks* Wait. Why do I feel so relieved!?!? Gah!

Eusine: *panicks after hearing that name* I-I REMEMBER NOW! I was just walking around when that girl grabbed me and stuffed me in a closet!!! Then she tried making me swallow some nasty-tasting stuff and then after that I don't remember a thing!!

Everyone: . . . . . . . .

Me: .....Ehehehe........

May: THAT'S SO CREEPY!

Drew: You have so many issues.

Me: I-it was for the sake of the show?? Ehehe... *chuckles nervously* :D WELL SINCE WE'RE DONE WITH THAT LET'S GET THE SHOW OVER WITH! Good job everyone!!!!!! 8D *snaps fingers and Jimmy and Marina poofs back*

Jimmy: That was so weird.

Marina: As I thought! Jimmy is the one I love best! Even though Eusine made my heart race, I still feel happiest around you!! :D

Jimmy: S-STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!

Me: So uhm, I got more reviews so I'll be updating again! :D See you guys real soon!!!! Oh, and Ash, you can eat now.

Ash: ....huh? Oh, FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pounces on a bag of chips laying nearby*

Me: Alright, bye!

Drew: And--

Me: NO! *tackles him*


	5. Chapter 5

Me: YAAAYYYY, time for another episode of PokeTorture!!!!

Ash: WHEN WILL IT END?!

Me: *shrugs* I dunno.

Misty: *still traumatized from last chapter*

Me: Oh, get up you wuss!!!

Misty: Why don't YOU go kiss a big, hairy spider then!?!??!!??!!?!?

Me: Nah, I'm good. But thanks for offering! :D

Misty: THATS IT!!! *jumps up and tackles me*

Me: HEY!!! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT!!!

Misty: THATS TOO BAD!!!!

Me: *presses red button*

Harley: *pops up in a woman's security guard cosplay* Harleeyy's here~~!!!

Drew: Not him again....

May: *hides behind Drew*

Harley: Oh, snookums, are you okay?

Me: Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just get this rabid girl off of me, and don't call me snookums.

Harley: Of course HoneyMuffin!!!! *picks Misty up*

Misty: LET GO OF ME!!! *flailing around*

Me: *sigh* I should've known this would happen. Misty, if you don't stop now, I will throw you in a tank with hundreds of Gyarados.

Misty: *freezes* Y-you wouldn't....

Me: I would.

Misty: ....FINE!

Me: Yay, now that's settled! Thanks Harley!

Harley: No problem, hun! *waves and skips away*

May: Well at least he's--

Harley: *pops up from under May* Peekaboo! I see you!

May: AAAH!! *screams and jumps onto Drew*

Drew: ?!?!

Harley: Oh silly May-kins! I'm just messing with you. *waves hand* Now, tah-tah!! *disappears*

May: I-is it gone....?

Drew: AHEM.

May: *blushes* Oh right! Sorry Drew... *gets off of him*

Me: Uhm....okay. Now that that's over with, let's get onto our first Request from "pokemonSLR"!!!

Paul: And what does the SLR mean?

Me: I dunno.....HEY! YOURE BEING RUDE AGAIN! *shoves him* Now, this is what it says! :

**lol that was hallarious,**

i have and idea why dont you make everyone cosplay each other  
eg. misty as ash ash as misty

and so on

i think that will be funii

lol this is gonna be so great

great job

Me: Oh wow, thanks for all the support!!!! I'll try my best!! :D

Drew: ........These people are all insane....

Me: Hm.......cosplay huh? I like it! Ready everyone?!

Everyone: NO.

Me: Good! :D Oh wait, what about Dawn and her boytoys?

Kenny: Her....what?

Me: You heard me!

Paul: Hmmph, you are NOT dressing me up in a tiny skirt like that.

Dawn: Whaaat?! It's not that tiny!!!!.........is it?

Me: Yes it is. Anyways, I guess Paul and Kenny will take turns wearing Dawn's outfit and Dawn will wear both theirs.

Me: Now remember everyone, you have to act like the person too! :D Ready now?

Everyone: NO.

Me: Okay! *snaps fingers and everyone swaps outfits*

Misty: Oh look at me! I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be a Pokemon master!!! *waves hands around*

Ash: Oh yeah?! I'm Misty, and I just looooovvveeeee water Pokemon!!! And making out with bugs!

Misty: DO NOT!

Ash: DO TOO!

Misty: DO NOT!

Me: Uhh....let's see what's going on with everyone else.

Drew: ....I'm wearing a skirt.

Me: We can all see that.

Drew: ......This is embarrassing....

Me: Hey, look on the bright side! At least the skirt isn't as short as Dawn's! :D *points to Paul*

Drew: *quickly looks away*

Me: Now act like her!

Drew: Hmmph. *about to flick hair*--I mean....uh...I'm May and I'm obsessed with beating Drew even though I have no chance!!

May: Grrr, I'm Drew and I think I'm all that just because I throw roses, have green hair, and flick my hair like a girl!!! *flicks hair*

Drew: Not to mention Drew is so dreamy!! He's the most amazing person ever!!

May: *turns red* WHA--?! I DO NOT DO THAT!

Me: Ahem. You're Drew right now, remember?

May: Oh um, I mean, haha I'm so jealous of May because she's soooo much better than I am, and not to mention pretty and smart!!! *sticks out tongue at him*

Drew: And also, Drew has waaay better hair than me!

May: Yeah, cuz it looks like vomit!!

Me: Uh...moving on! Let's see Jimmy and Marina!

Jimmy: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WEARING THIS.

Me: *laughs* I can't believe it either!

Marina: *poses* I'm Jimmy!

Me: I don't think Jimmy does that.

Marina: Oh, uhm....what was that saying he had? Oh! You rock and you rule!! *does a thumbs up*

Me: .....PTFFHHHTHHHH, that's so lame!!!!!!

Jimmy: NO it's not!!!!

Me: AHEM, Marina, remember?

Jimmy: Oh right. Uhh...I want to be star!!! And I'm just obsessed with men in capes!!

Marina: ....Well, it's true.

Jimmy: *skips around* And cute Pokemon are the best!!!

Me and Marina: .......

Me: Okaaaayyy, he's having a little TOO much fun.......let's continue! :D We get to see the last group with Dawn and her boytoys, YAY! Looks like Paul's wearing the skirt first.

Paul: *sitting down*

Me: Why are you sitting Paul?

Paul: Everytime I get up I feel a whoosh of air on my ass.

Me: .......

Paul: Yeah. Dawn, how do you run around in this skimpy outfit and not be bothered?

Dawn: *wearing Paul's clothes* Uhh...you get used to it?

Me: *cough* SLUT *cough*

Dawn: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Me: You're outta character!

Dawn: *coughs and uses a deeper voice* STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Me: No no no, act like Paul!

Dawn: Uh....hm......I love to abuse my Pokemon! I don't even treat them as living beings and use them as tools! :D Once one doesn't perform as well anymore, I throw it away like a piece of trash! *starts laughing*

Me: Wow, you're good at this! *laughs with her*

Paul: ..... *angry*

Dawn: Ehehe......I'm just kidding Paul!

Paul: Whatever.....

Me: Okay, time to switch!

Kenny: Hah, I'm sure the skirt isn't THAT bad. Paul's just being a wussy.

Me: Whatever you say! *snaps fingers*

Kenny: See it's not that--AAH!!! IT'S COLD!!!

Me: *laughs hysterically*

Paul: I TOLD YOU!

Kenny: D-D-D-D-DEEDEE, HOW DO YOU WEAR THIS ALL THE TIME?! *holding shoulders and shivering*

Me: *rolling on floor in laughter*

Dawn: ......you get used to it? :D

Kenny: YOURE INSANE!

Dawn: Ehehe....well, your clothes are comfy at least! :D

Me: O-okay.... *gets up and wipes tears from eyes* Time to switch back everyone! *snaps fingers*

Everyone: *goes back in their normal clothes*

May: *thinks* Does this mean Drew just wore this?! o.o *blushes and smells her shirt* It smells like roses. Obvious.

Misty: *smells her shirt* .....It smells like chips. =_=

Me: Alright, since we still have time (meaning I'm still bored LOL) let's do another request! :D

Everyone: NO!!!!!

Me: Calm down, I know you're excited. Here it is! From "Jarkes"!

Paul: And what the hell does that mean?

Me: STOP ASKING THAT! *punches him* And here's what it says!:

**Ash: How old are you now, if I am right in assuming that each league takes one year, but the Orange League and Battle Frontier were about 6 months?****  
****Misty: Are you ticked off that you don't get to be on the show anymore?****  
****May: What do you think about Brendan?****  
****Drew: Who's worse, 4ever2gether or Harley?****  
****Dawn: What do you think about Barry, your OTHER childhood friend?****  
****Kenny: Where did Dawn's nickname "DeeDee" come from?****  
****Jimmy: What do you use to make your hair stick out like it does?****  
****Marina: Do you think Vincent is annoying?****  
****Paul: Why are you such a jerk?**

Me: Okay, so first up is Ash.

Ash: Uhhmmmmmm........I dunno.

Me: ...... *facepalm* Don't you know how old you are!?!??!?!

Ash: Lost count. :D

Everyone: .......

Me: FINE! Lemme see then. *holds up fingers* Okay, there's been 4 leagues, and the Orange league and Battle Frontier together are 1 year. Ash started his journey when he was 10. That means... *puts on Einstein wig and glasses* He must be 15 by now!! I'm a genius!

*Someone from the audience throws a rock at me*

Me: WHO DID THAT?! *silence* Ugh, fine nevermind.

Ash: Ohh....I guess that makes sense.

Me: Yeah yeah, you owe me 5 bucks for making me do math now. Moving on!

Misty: Of course I'm pissed!! They took me away from Ash!!

Everyone: ....

Misty: .....I mean....from the show! They took me away from the show! Ehehehe.......

Me: ....Suuurreee.......okay. If Ash STILL doesn't realize it, he must be the most idiotic and dense-st thing alive.

Ash: .....Huh?

Me: .....I guess he is. Next!

May: Hmm...oh, Brendan!! :D I remember him, he was my good friend from back home! I haven't talked to him in a while, I wonder how he's doing~ :)

Drew: *mumbles something angrily*

May: What was that Drew?

Drew: Nothing.

Me: Oooh, watch out, it's the green-eyed monster!!! *starts laughing really hard* HAHAHAHAHA, GET IT?! Green-eyed monster?!?!?!?! LOLOLOLOL!!!!! *silence* Y-you know! Jealousy? And the fact that Drew really does have green eyes? Ehehe.........?

Everyone: ....

Me: ......Just forget it.

*5 minutes later*

Ash: OOOOH, I GET IT! *starts laughing*

Me: *smacks him over the head* Okay, NEXT!

Drew: They're both pretty bad.

Me: HEY! D:

Drew: *shrugs* It's true. You force us to do all this crap, and Harley's just a gay pedo. End of story.

Me: FINE THEN see if you get any cookies from me! Hmmph!

Drew: It's not like you were ever going to give us--

Me: ANYWAYS! Dawn!

Dawn: Barry was pretty cool, except for the fact he was always slamming into kids and not looking where he was going....and he always fined us too.

Kenny: *nods* I remember that. He attacked me for a quarter.

Dawn: And he doesn't even remember me now!!! Can you believe that?!

Me: Yes.

Kenny: *mumbles* I could've sworn Barry had a crush on her though....

Me: That's because you're just overprotective. :D

Kenny: HUH?! H-how did you hear me?!

Me: I KNOW EVERYTHINGGGGG.

Everyone: .....

Me: Okay, Kenny your turn.

Kenny: Oh, well that's easy! Once in 2nd grade--

Dawn: *tackles him to the ground and covers his mouth* NO! DON'T YOU DARE, KENNY!!!

Me: Ooh ooh, I wanna know though! :D

Dawn: *screams in my face* DON'T EVEN!!!!!!!!!

Me: ....Okay.

Dawn: Whew..... *lets go of Kenny's mouth*

Kenny: Uh...DeeDee, I won't tell anyone about your secret so can you uhh....kinda get off me? *turns slightly red* I can uhm.....kinda see your underwear.

Dawn: HUH?! *jumps off* K-K-KENNY YOU PERV!!! *slaps him*

Kenny: HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU FREAKING TACKLED ME TO THE GROUND!

Dawn: WELL NEXT TIME CHECK WHERE YOURE LOOKING!

Me: Well, I think we all could've avoided this if Dawn just stopped being a slut and wore longer skirts. :3

Dawn: NO ONE ASKED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Geez, touchy much? Let's go onto Jimmy's dare.

Jimmy: I use this gel-thing.

Me: How MUCH?

Jimmy: ......

Me: ...Well?

Jimmy: A lot.

Me: ....Uh huh....Marina, your turn.

Marina: Of course not silly!! Vincent is my good friend! We talk over the phone aaalll the time, and whenever we see each other he hugs me a lot and buys me lots of gifts and--

Jimmy: He does WHAT?!?!?!?!

Marina: You didn't hear me, Jimmy?

Jimmy: *grinds teeth* No, I did. *thinks* I'm going to kill that Vincent next time I see him....

Me: Marina, please don't tell me you're as oblivious and stupid as Ash. What Vincent's doing is called "hitting on you".

Marina: ......Oh.

Me: Yeaaahhh....Okay, let's go onto the final one. Paul!!!

Paul: I just am. Get over it.

Me: But what made you that way?

Paul: I wanted to be stronger and better than my brother.

Me: .....That's it?

Paul: Yes.

Me: THATS A LAME EXCUSE!

Paul: STFU I DO WHATEVER I WANT!

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *tackles him to the ground*

Paul: GET OFF OF ME!!!

Me: RAAAAHH!!!!

May: Uhm....since those two are fighting, Misty and I will handle the last dare/review!

Misty: Yep! This one is from "Hikari-chan" again!

**Thanks for putting mine in (loved the Paul part *Evil laugh*)**

May: Thanks, Hikari-chan! :) Even though we don't like this, we're glad you do!

Misty: Yeah, thanks for supporting us! I also liked the Paul part, lol.

Paul: *from background while fighting Lee* I HATE YOU TOO!!!!

May: Don't mind him. He's just a jerk.

Dawn: He can be nice, you know!

Misty: Really? Name when.

Dawn: ........Uhm.....

May: Uhh.....

Misty: ......

Dawn: W-WELL, it's time for this episode to end! :D Thanks for reading everyone! See you next time!

Me: *waves while trying to strangle Paul* BYE EVERYONE!

Drew: And good riddance.

Me: STOP SAYING THAT!

Drew: Hmmph. You're occupied with Paul this time so you can't attack me or anything. *flicks hair and smirks*

Me: OH YEAH?! *presses red button*

Harley: *pops up* Hey Drewsy-hun!!!!!!!

Drew: . . . . . .

Harley: Come here hun, and I'll happily dress up as May for you!

Drew: No....thanks....

Harley: Don't be like that! I'll even give you a biiiggg smooch, and you can pretend that it was from May!!!!

Drew: GAAH! *runs away*

Harley: Come back, Honey Muffin!!!!!

Misty: Uhm, anyways, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: YES, HOLY CRAP I've finally updated!!! Sorry about that, peoples!!!! D:

Drew: .....

Me: What? No sarcastic or angry remark?

Drew: ....I've accepted my fate.

Me: ....Wow.

Drew: Yep.

Me: That's surprising.

Paul: I'LL GIVE YOU "ANGRY"!!!! *comes in with bandages all over him*

Me: Uh oh, he's returned!

Paul: GET BACK HERE!

Me: NO! *runs away*

Paul: *chases after me*

Drew: ....... *looks around* Uhh....I guess I'll be handling this then. Let's take a look at the dares we got this time from "Lizzie":

**ooh I got some**

Ash: Why didn't you kiss Misty under the mistletoe? It's obvious you love her.  
Misty: Hit Paul on the head with your mallet as many times as 4ever2gether says.  
May: Tell drew that he's hot and sexy.  
Drew: Why do you always give may roses? (We all know it's not for her beautifly)  
Dawn: Make out with Kenny for a long time  
Kenny: Go to Disneyland with Dawn  
Paul: Get pushed off the Grand Canyon by 4ever2gether while wearing a pink, puffy, frilly tube dress  
Marina: Go on TV and do your best Dance while singing in front of the whole world  
Jimmy: Admit that you love Marina

and I've got a dare for 4ever2gether too (It's nothing bad...for you)  
Your dare is to torture Paul for a long long long time however you want

Drew: Ash, answer.

Ash: *turns red* W-w-what?! I don't love her!!! No way!

Misty: And what's so bad about loving me?!

Ash: .......

Misty: WELL?!

Ash: ......

Misty: *knocks him out*

Drew: Hmph. You two are in such denial. *flicks hair* I hate it when it's obvious that two people like each other but they don't admit it.

Me: *comes back after losing Paul* Huff huff......LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!!! And stop hosting this show! *shoves him out of the way*

Me: Ahem, heehee, sorry about that! :D Since Drew decided to be a douche and start without me, I guess we'll just go onto the next dare! Misty~

Misty: Oh crap.....

Me: Naw, don't worry! This dare is actually a good one for you!!

Misty: Really? Wow.

Me: Yep, get your mallet ready, cuz you're gonna be doing some Whack-a-Paul!!!

Misty: YAY!

Me: *snaps fingers and Paul appears* ......WHY AM I BACK?!

Me: Cuz I'm magical like that!!! :D Misty, whack him...oh, maybe 100 times?

Misty: Okay! *whacks him 100 times*

Paul: GAAAH!!!! *bruises all over him*

Me: Lololol. You're tough, you'll get over it. C:

Paul: I HATE THIS SHOW.

Me: We know, you've said that like a million times now. Okay, May!

May: *walks in* Yeah?

Me: Tell Drew he's hot and sexy.

May: *blushes* WHAT?! I-I'M NOT DOING THAT!

Me: Weeeeeelll.........THATS TOO BAD! *shoves her towards Drew*

Drew: ?! Uhh.....hi May.

May: .....D-drew....y-y-y-you're.....

Drew: Uhhh.....yeah?

May: U-um, h-h-h..........

Me: HURRY UP ALREADY!!!!  
May: Y-YOU'RE HOT AND SEXY!

Me: *keeps self from laughing out loud*

Drew: *turns red* Uhm.....thanks May. I guess?

May: *covers face* O-oh my Gosh, that was so embarrassing!

Me: That's what makes it entertaining! :D Moving on! Drew! Time for you to be embarrassed!

Drew: Hmph. *blushes slightly* O-of course it's for her Beautifly.

Me: Drew, she just said we all know it's not for Beautifly.

May: It wasn't?!?! *looks surprised*

Me: ..........You're as oblivious as Ash!!! *facepalm* WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!?!??!?!

May: O-oh....who is it for then?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Drew: *cough* Uhm........you........I guess.

May: *blushes* W-wow, thanks Drew!

Me: Awwww, how cute. MOVING ON! DAWN!

Dawn: *comes in with everyone else who wasn't here yet* Yeah?

Me: Go make out with Kenny for a long time. :D

Dawn: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY TELL ME TO GO MAKE OUT WITH--

Me: YEAH I CAN!!! Sheesh, how many times do I have to repeat myself, people?!?!?! *shoves them both in the closet*

Dawn and Kenny: AAHH!!!

Me: *turns on TV* YAY, time for more make-out scenes!

Ash: Bleh.

Me: SSSHHHH!

Dawn: HMPH, I'm not doing ANYTHING and you can't make me!!!!! *folds arms and sits there*

Kenny: *looks around nervously* U-uh, what's going on, DeeDee?

Me: YOU DARE DEFY MEEEE??!?!?!?! THATS IT! *goes over to the closet, opens the door, shoves Kenny onto Dawn, and slams the door closed* TAKE THAT! NOW DO IT!

Kenny: *on Dawn in an awkward position*S-sorry, DeeDee.......

Dawn: *face is all red and hair is everywhere* I-it's okay, Kenny.....

Kenny: .............. *massive nosebleed*

Me: *watching* OOH LOL, looks like Kenny's turned on! I knew this brilliant plan of mine would work! :D HAHA! *triumphant laugh*

Kenny: No.....I can't.....b-but....OH WHO CARES ANYMORE?! *plants lips onto Dawn*

Dawn: ?!?!?!?!?! K-Kenny!!! *gives up and starts kissing him back*

Me: WOW this is even hotter than that time with Drew and May!!! :D

May: Y-YOU WERE WATCHING!?!?!??!?!!

Me: Of course. :D

Drew: *covering his face in shame*

*Kenny and Dawn are now involved in a DEEP make-out section*

(Don't feel like writing it out, so use your imagination lol hee hee)

Me: Uhm....it's been almost an hour now. Is that long enough?

Everyone: YES.

Me: Alrighty then! Time to piss off their little teenage hormones! *slams open the door* ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP! We want you to keep your clothes on PLEASE.

Kenny: *groans and gets up*

Dawn: *too stunned to do anything*

Me: CMON!!! *picks her up* Let's get on with the next dare!

Dawn: W-what is it?

Me: You'll see. *snaps fingers*

Dawn and Kenny: Wha- *poof to Disneyland*

Me: Maaannn, why do those two get all the good dares? I wanna go to Disneyland!!! D: Oh well, we'll get back to those two. Now for the next dare.....PAUL!

Paul: GODD*MMITMYF*CKINA**LIFE.

Me: Hey, cut down on the cussing!!!

Paul: Why don't YOU go through this torture then?

Me: Nah I'm good. :3 *snaps fingers*

Paul: *turns bright red and tries to cover* GAAAH WHAT IS THIS?!?!!?!?!

Me: That is a frilly pink tutu.

Paul: I KNOW THAT!

Me: Then why'd you ask?! Haha, silly Paul. :D

Paul: SILLY MY....

Me: Enough chit chat! Let's go to the Grand Canyon!!!!!! 8DDDDDD *snaps fingers*

Paul: I was ALREADY pushed down a cliff 10 times!!! Why do I have to do this AGAIN?!?!?!?!

Me: Cuz the reviewers said so. :3 Ready?

Paul: NO.

Me: SET.

Paul: NOOO!!

Me: GOOOO!!! *shoves him off*

Paul: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Me: *winces while watching* Ow, that's gotta hurt. *snaps fingers and Paul appears next to Lee again*

Paul: ......

Me: Ehehehe.....he doesn't look so happy...LETS MOVE ON!!! (BEFORE I DIE!!!) *snaps fingers and we appear at the show*

Me: Okay Marina. Go dance or sing or whatever.

Marina: YES! My time to shine at last!!

Me: Sure sure, whatever.

Marina: *jumps on stage and sings for HOURSSSSS*

Me: *asleep* Huh?--OH! MARINA! YOU'RE DONE, GTFO.

Marina: B-But I was just getting warmed up!

Me: And I don't care! C'mon, get a move on!

Marina: Aww...

Me: Don't worry, I have something that'll cheer you up.

Marina: Really?? What is it?!

Me: Jimmy, say it.

Jimmy: NO WAY.

Me: *points to red button* AHEM.

Jimmy: O-OKAY I'LL DO IT! Um...I....

Marina: Yes yes yes??

Jimmy: Looovveeee.....

Marina: YES?!

Jimmy: ....youu........

Marina: OH JIMMY! I love you too!!!

Jimmy: *sits in emo corner* I can't believe I just said that, I can't believe I just said that, I can't......

Me: Now time for the last dare! *looks at paper and then to Paul* Oh Paul~

Paul: What?

Me: This is courtesy of Lizzie (THANKS A LOT BY THE WAY! 8D) and me! *punches him in the face*

Paul: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU--

Me: Nuh uh uh! *presses red button*

Harley: *appears in a lady cop cosplay* Yes, Dearie???

Me: Take care of Paul for me. "Punish" him. *evil laughter*

Harley: OOH that sounds fun! C'mon Pauly-bear!!!! *drags him away*

Paul: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Bye bye!!! 8D

Me: Well, this seems like the end of this episode, sorry it took so long. I'm going to have school again next week, and I'm volunteering and doing sports so I don't have much time for this. I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this though!

Drew: Aren't you forgetting something....?

Me: Am I? Hm.....NAH. BYE!!!

Dre: Why does she never listen to me.....

*Meanwhile*

Dawn: Um...Disneyland is closing. Shouldn't we be poofed back now...?

Kenny: ....I thought so.......


End file.
